


With Time Comes Love

by Emily_the_Almighty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, immortal au, inner angst, mentions of past violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_the_Almighty/pseuds/Emily_the_Almighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan gets lost in thought in the mornings. Gavin's always there to reassure him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Time Comes Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kait_the_Great](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kait_the_Great/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vagabond: Origins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165644) by [rage_quitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_quitter/pseuds/rage_quitter). 



> So this is based on rage_quitter 's immortal au because I absolutely love it.

The sun rose slowly over Los Santos early in the springtime. The weather was bordering on too cold to even function as the Vagabond leaned against the railing of his bedroom balcony. He had a cigarette between his lips, slowly puffing smoke into the chilly air around him. He took in the view below him, contented pride swelling in his old bones.  
This was their city.

Los Santos belonged to the Fake AH Crew, and it always will. 

The eldest ran a hand through his hair, wincing slightly as he was met with tangles. He was going to have to cut it soon to be honest. The dark locks were trailing past his shoulders, and the ends were split and just all over the place. Oh well, he’ll get around to it when he’s not busy. A small breeze rattled him and he flicked ashes over the edge. He watched them flutter away into nothingness with a small pang in his heart.

He was almost nothing, at one time. He remembers it like it was yesterday, when it was in fact centuries ago. It’s something that still crosses his mind more than it should. Being a sheepherder. Helping his neighbors and the rescue attempt. Killing those guards. Taking a knife to the stomach. The silvery scar on his stomach gave a twinge in phantom pain at the thought of taking a knife through the gut. He still wonders to this day why the Gods cursed him with immortality. Why him? He was cursed to watch all of his loved ones die one by one as he remained stuck on time. Decades passed slowly as he wandered from place to place, keeping his head down and staying out of the history books.  
Then he took up residence in America. He donned a black skull mask and took to crime to cure his boredom. It was honestly a lot of fun, robbing convenience stores and holding up small businesses. Then he stumbled upon Geoff and Jack. They offered him a spot on their crew, and through them, he met Gavin.  
Sweet, sweet Gavin. The British man was dressed like someone who had too much money to work with. Which he did, but that was beside the point. He was always wearing some flashy sunglasses indoors, coupled with gold jewelry of all types littering his hands and wrists. At first, Ryan thought he was annoying and unnecessary, but after a few years with him all of his little nuances became endearing.

They danced around each other for even longer, exchanging sidelong glances and meaningful touches. It was a good decade before these emotions built too much and they couldn’t stand it anymore. Their lips met in a desperate clash and their hands grabbed at whatever they could. Clothes were shed and hands and mouths explored, greedily drinking in every new detail. He remembers Gavin slowly worshipping the silver scar on his abdomen, pressing gentle kisses and touches to the entirety of it. He remembers the butterflies the action gave, before switching things up and leaning over Gavin. The younger didn’t have much in the way of scarring besides a few spots on his chest.  
The next morning they woke up in a tangle of limbs, with Gavin pressing cold feet into his legs. It made him smile at the other, watching him sleep and brushing soft kisses across his forehead. The Brit woke to that, and his cheeks were blooming red and it was so Gavin and they knew they were in love. It was the beginning of something beautiful, something—

“Ryan.”

A quiet voice murmured in his ear, lanky arms draping themselves over his shoulders and Ryan was overcome with warmth. Gavin had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, which transferred over to Ryan. “Come back to bed, love. It’s early.” The request was punctuated with a small yawn, which convinced the older.  
With one final pull of his cigarette, he stubbed it out on the stone railing before flicking it over the edge. Ryan simply puffed out the smoke in rings and he felt Gavin smack his chest because he was taking too long. The rest of the smoke rings were nonexistent as Ryan laughed, the smoke dissipating the air above them. He followed the younger back into their bedroom and Ryan slid under the covers first. 

Gavin cuddled up to him, burying his face in Ryan’s chest. “Why’re you up so early?” He murmured quietly, his accent thicker than normal because of how tired he was. Ryan simply wrapped an arm around him as he stared up at the ceiling, sliding his other hand behind his head. “Thinking.” He replied quietly, rubbing Gavin’s back slowly. Gavin hummed, tilting his head up so his chin was propped up on Ryan’s chest.

Blue eyes met hazel and the latter had a small pout on his lips. “You were thinking about the past again, weren’t you? You were thinking about our future again, too. We’ve been over this Rye.” Gavin scooted closer so he could capture Ryan’s lips with his own. The kiss was slow, meant to express his love for the older and how much he needed him. When they broke apart, Ryan’s eyes stayed shut. “I can’t help it. The Gods are going to realize they made a mistake with me. They’ll take you away from me and then I’ll be alone again. I spent so much time alone, I don’t want to lose you.”

His breath hitched when Gavin kissed him again, harder this time. The younger had pushed himself up so the new angle was easier. When the kiss broke they were breathless. “Don’t talk like that. We’re not going anywhere for a long time and you damn well know that. We’re not mistakes. You’re not a mistake. I love you, James Ryan Haywood. I love you, Iacomus. Forever and always.” Gavin spoke in urgent whispers. They’d had this conversation before and it probably wouldn’t be the last. Ryan’s innate anxiety and paranoia always kept these thoughts churning in the back of his mind, but Gavin’s constant reassurances were a big help.

Ryan opened his eyes finally, nodding quietly in acceptance. “I love you too, Gavin David Free. I love you so much, Gawain.”


End file.
